A New Day
by JustRalf
Summary: When something terrible happens to Elyon non of the guardians can forget and one gardian can not forgive her self. They must battle to save Elyons life, if they don't hurry it might be to late. CXC fluffiness! R
1. Chapter 1

Her kiss was deep, passionate, and he loved every moment of it. When she pulled herself closer and deepened the kiss he couldn't help but let his hands wander down her back.

When she felt his hands reach her ass she decided to have a little fun. As she pulled away from their embrace there was a seductive look in her eye. Slowly she undid each one of the transparent buttons on her shirt before letting it slide off her shoulders, falling upon the floor.

Still holding on to her, Caleb's eyes widened with hunger and he blushed a fierce color of red at the thought of what would come next.

She slowly brought her face closer to his, cupping his face in her hands, teasing his lips with her own. Slowly moving her hands down she reached for the bottom of his shirt and pulled it up. Without any argument he let her pull it up and over his head, throwing it to the ground beside the bed.

"Cornelia", were the only words that escaped his lips before she leaned in and pushed him forcefully onto the bed.

She laid down on top of him pushing her wanting lips to his. she then grinded her hips into his feeling him stiffen below her.

She gasped as she felt his strong quivering hands cupping her breasts, caressing them and pleasuring her with soft moans. Then he moved his hands to her back and around to the clasp of her bra, he sat up as he unfastened it. She slide it down her front laying it to rest on the ground with the other discarded clothes.

"Now what?", said Cornelia grinning at him and looking down into his eyes nuzzling his neck as she did.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist, laying her back down. He drowned his tongue back into her mouth, letting little moans escape her as he reached down and grasped her hips. He lowered his head kissing her neck and then making a line down to her breasts then going lower, lobbing his tongue into the hollow of her bellybutton. He heard her moan a little more and arch her back as he went. Moving his fingers over the top of her skirt he pulled it down and slid it offherslender legs. He sat up and gazed down at her perfect body making him want her more, watching as she slid her hands down his muscular torso holding his gaze as she went. Finally reaching his pants she wasted no time in unbuttoning them, pulling them down and off as she sat up.

Leaning forward to lay back down on top of him she saw that he was smiling up at her, his eyes gazing into her own making her melt inside.

"what", she asked feeling a smile cross her own face.

"Your beautiful", he said as he rolled her over so that he was now on top.

Will and Hay Lin were on there way to the Silver Dragon, walking along the sidewalk which was blooming with new plant life. They were talking and laughing the whole way, they talked about everything from friends, to school, and about their last adventure in meridian.

As they stepped into the restaurant they looked around and saw that Caleb wasn't working like he was supposed to, so they decided to go and find him. First they decided to look and see if he was in his room down in the basement. While approaching upon the door they listened and heard slight noises coming from the other side. They looked at each other curiously before Hay Lin reached forward for the door knob.

Cornelia reached her arms up lacing her fingers around the back of his neck, she smiled up at him before lifting her head up and bring him back down in a kiss.

He could resist her no longer, he was in disparate need of her now. As he eased himself into her he heard her gasp and then moan a little. She closed her eyes to maximize the pleasure that was surging through her. As he started to speed up at a pace, pushing in and out, her moans grew in pitch.

Just before her orgasm could come they heard heavy footsteps and voices coming from the stairs out side of the door. All of a sudden it flew open revealing the two shocked faces of their friends Will and Hay Lin on the other side.

"What the hell is going on in here", Will asked in a startled voice as she stared in disbelief at the sight of her two friends naked and in bed together. She then looked over to her side seeing Hay Lin snickering, trying to control herself from bursting out in laughter.

Caleb and Cornelia quickly sat up covering them self's up as much as possible while in a fatal attempt to look as innocent as they could, but seeing as they were both blushing madly from the embarrassment of being caught, there was no hiding what had happened.

Still trying to control her laughter, Hay Lin grabbed the arm of a still shocked and confused Will, pulling her out of the room.

As the two left Cornelia could have sworn that she saw the giggling Hay Lin use her free hand to pull her cell phone from her pocket. Knowing that she was probably about to call the other girls, Cornelia redressed as quickly and possible and then ran home as fast as she could. Not before first kissing Caleb goodbye of course, however she did leave him wondering whether or not to leave and follow her or to stay there and face the wrath of four screaming girls.

The next day as Cornelia walked towards the Silver Dragon, she thought she would explode form the amount of butterflies that were going off like mad in her stomach. She opened the door and felt her heart speed up when four smiling heads turned to watch her walk inside the restaurant and make her way over to the table to sit down.

As she took her place sitting next to Caleb, who was leaning against the table with his head in his heads, she felt sorry for leaving him so suddenly the previous day. When she looked up she was crowded bye the smiling faces that had greeted her when she came in.

"What's up", she said casually, acting as if nothing had happened.

The girls all turned and looked at each other before one smiling brunette screamed...

"Congratulations Corny, now give us all the juicy details since Mr. Rebel Leader over here wont tell us anything, she said in an almost pleading tone as she tilling her head to point at a very exhausted, and very embarrassed Caleb.

Cornelia gave Irma a grimacing look for two reasons. One she had, again, used that awful nick name instead of her real name, which she liked vary much, and Second for basically begging for details from her personal life. Normally she would have loved to gossip with her friends, but this topic, she thought, had no business floating around in there heads.

As Cornelia was about to lash out at Irma, from the frustration building inside her, Yan Lin appeared behind her and the whole table went silent and looked up with worried faces, at the troubled face of the air guardians grandmother, who had a stern look on her face.

"What's wrong grandma" said, a not so bubbly, Hay Lin seeing that the terrible expression had not left her grandmothers face.

"Girls,...Caleb...", she said in a troubled tone, "something happened"


	2. Chapter 2

Hello there everyone!

Ok this is my first w.i.t.c.h. fanfic and I'm not sure how I'm doing so I would really appreciate some more reviews (please, please, please review! Come on people don't make me Beg). Flames are excepted. (yes I like to have fun with the poor pitiful fools how decide to waste there pitiful lives writing me flames, so please do).Ralf gives all reviewers cupcakes!

Ok any who, I just thought id clear some stuff up before I continued. Yes the characters are older then 14 or what ever the hell there age is on the show, and the villains in this fanfic are not the same as in the show, they are from my own twisted mind. Also, Caleb decided to live on earth so that he could be with Cornelia, so anyway that's why he's still there and working at the restaurant.

Well then that's all I have to say for now, Please enjoy the story, and if u don't, o well I don't really care do I now, nor will I ever, but read anyway because u know u want that cupcake from Ralf!

Much Love,

Toddles!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The same thoughts were running through all there heads as they head towards the back of the alley behind the Silver Dragon. Even as they changed into guardian form and flew through the portal the only thing they could think about were the words just spoken.

_Flashback...(ooooh awhhhh lets all stare in wonder)_

_(dream sequence music please if u will maestro) _

"_Girls,...Caleb...", she said in a troubled tone, "something happened" _

_Everyone looked up at her wondering what possibly could have gone so wrong in the now peaceful land of meridian. _

"_Its Elyon..."_

_Ever since Elyon had taken the throne to meridian, no one had dared to invade, take over, or mess with the queen. Now looking back on this the girls found it highly suspicious. _

_At that moment Blunk piped in._

"_Blunk see everything that happen to meridian queen..."_

_Cornelia couldn't take it any longer, she wanted to know what had happened to her friend. Standing up to walk over and grab Blunk, lifting him up by the front of his shirt..._

"_Tell me what happened", she said through gritted teeth. _

_Seeing her frustration grow Caleb stood up resting a hand on Cornelia's shoulder causing her to drop Blunk, returning to her seat as Caleb tried to calm her down._

"_So...What did happen", asked a confused _Taranee

"_As Blunk was about to tell girls, Elyon hurt"_

"_Why don't you tell us something we don't already know!", shouted Cornelia, glaring down at Blunk. Again Caleb was there holding her in a tight embrace hoping she would calm down and let Blunk finish his story._

"_Ok, Blunk was walking through castle, minding own business when loud scream come from room next to Blunk"_

"_Blunk, what happened inside the room", asked Taranee, who was trying to be as calm as possible to get the story out of Blunk._

"_When Blunk went in room all saw was trail of sticky gooey red stuff and some shadow thingy dragging Elyon out of window from castle.", he said as he looked up at Taranee._

_The guardians looked around at each other, mouths wide open before looking over to see Cornelia trying to hold back her tears but she couldn't any more, she buried her face into Caleb's chest trying to find some sort of comfort. _

"_We have to go", said Will standing up and grabbing the hart of _Candracar

_from her pocket._

_End of Flashback...(o darn, aren't flashbacks fun)_

_(More music if u please maestro) _

They flew across the portal and hurried to the castle, well as fast as there wings could fly them while holding onto Caleb. When they were flying over the noisy village they could see that the news had already spread through it, gossiping villagers were everywhere, some were even crying from herring of there fallen queen. Reaching the seen everyone saw that it was worse, much worse in fact, then Blunk had described.

Just by looking around the room you could see that there had been a large struggle. Everywhere there was broken glass and furniture, along with ripped tapestries and scrunched up rugs. As they scanned the room there eyes fell upon one object that really got there attention. It was a bloody club, and more then a few arrows, that had obviously misted there target, lying on the ground. Which brought there attention to the trail of blood leading to the window seal, painted foot prints in it scattered here and there. The window was smashed to pieces, broken glass scattered around the already dismantled room and trailing out onto the balcony.

Falling to her knees and letting the tears stream down her already tear stained face, Cornelia couldn't help but feel that this could have been prevented. Coming to her aid, Will finally asked,

"Why is this upsetting you so much", all of the others and Caleb nodding in agreement.

Cornelia remembered her last conversation with Elyon. She had told her when she was going to be there and how long she would be staying for. You see, it had been so long since her and her old friend had spent some quality time together. They finally decided that Cornelia would come on a vacation, as Cornelia told her parents, she would stay at the castle and help around when or if needed. Cornelia had canceled on her at the last minute.

Cornelia was torn from her thoughts as will asked the question again seeing Cornelia's mind had spaced out to another world.

"I...was...sup..supppo...supposed to be here...with Elyon", she said through sobs.

"This...w..wouldnt have happened if I ..hadn't...You", she said looking up at Caleb who was now leaning in front of her.

"This is all your fault", she said with hurt in her tone.

"What...me?", Caleb said confused.

"I...I...was with you when...I...should have been with her", She managed to say, still trying to control her sobs.

"What...lets not forget that your the one who started everything last night and that your the one who decided not to go see Elyon", he said with a hurt tone, while capitalizing the yours in his sentence.

Hearing this all the girls turned there heads and listened intently finally getting what they wanted to hear.

"Will, can we go back now", Cornelia said looking down at her hands before collapsing in another round of sobs.

"I guess, well continue this tomorrow", Will said, apparently exhausted.

Jumping back through the portal, landing on the hard pavement in the alley way they had left from. Will turned them back into human form. Caleb listened as the girls made plans. Will and Hay Lin had decided to go and fill in Ms. Lin, while a not so tired Taranee went back to her house to catch up on some personal reading. Irma had to rush back home, already being late to watch her brother Chris. Last but not least, for the second time, Cornelia had run away back to her house, only this time Caleb was sure to fallow her. He wanted to know what was bugging her, she at least owed him that, I deserve at least that much he thought as he fallowed after her at a brisk pace down the street.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi!  
Well I decided to write another chapter. I really really hope people will review this time. I mean even if u don't want to review u really should. Hey the review doesn't have to be that great, maybe just a nice, Hello there how are u! What ever I don't care just review, u get my point so just R&R!

Ok enough of me rambling on, lets get this story started.

Tootles!  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As she opened her eyes, her vision was blurred. Lifting up her head caused a splitting pain to rush through it and her whole body ached with pain. When her vision cleared, she looked around but had trouble understanding her surroundings. She tried to move her arms and legs, but she could not move a muscle, to tired and dizzy to figure out were she was or what was keeping her bound and kept from movement, she fell back into unconsciousness.

Hay Lin woke up in a cold sweat confused about what she had just seen; many questions were running through her head, who was this person in her dreams? Could it be Elyon? If so were was she, and how hurt was she? She figured shed tell the other guardians the next day, right now she just wanted to sleep.

While the guardian of air drifted back to a sound slumber, things were not as peaceful in the mind of the keeper of the heart. Will sat on her bed surrounded by frog this and frog that, not only did she have a bad feeling about this whole situation will Elyon, but she had yet another fight with her mother, lord only knows what it was about this time.

"Why does my life have to be so complicated?" Will said to one of her stuffed frog companions.

"I mean between school, home, and fighting evil for the oracle my life isn't that simple", she said with a sigh.

"Things will get much easer once im moved out". She thought about what life would be like when she could finally have some freedom, but then again collage probably would be just, if not more, stressful.

Speaking of collage, I have to finish filling out the applications that my guidance counselor gave me, she thought to herself, there due tomorrow.

So as the mind of the keeper of the heart slowly drifted to other thoughts, the same did not go for the guardian of fire. Taranee had just gotten off the phone with Nigel. Things weren't looking so good for her right now. Nigel had called to tell Taranee that he wouldn't be graduating, his father was sending him to a boarding school, so he wanted to break up with her. Besides that, Taranee's parents were always on here case about going to an out of state university. She knew that she couldn't leave W.I.T.C.H. but she also didn't want to leave all her goals and dreams behind. Taranee had much to think about, about her future and the future of W.I.T.C.H., the thought of weather or not Elyon even had a future kept creeping into her head as well.

While the guardian of fire thought about the future, the guardian of water was thinking about the present.

"What a day" Irma thought as she flopped down on her bed. Irma could finally relax after and exhausting evening of watching her brother's party while her parents went to a police officer's dinner, her father had gotten some sort of award.

"At least I got paid for that" Irma said as she counted out the money she had gotten for doing her job. She put her savings away and lay back on her bed.

She could finally get some time to think. Irma wondered what her friends were doing at that moment, she figured they were all thinking of Elyon because that was all she could think about right then. After deciding not to call any of her friends, Irma decided to go and take a nice long, hot bubble bath to relax before going to sleep.

As all the cares and fears of the water guardian were set aside for the moment, the same could not be said for the earth guardian. Cornelia lay curled up on her bed, in a fetal position, tying to forget about everything and everyone. As her tears started to carry her to sleep, she heard a noise out side on the terrace. She decided to go and see what caused the noise. Finding her way through the dark was not and easy task but she could feel a cold breeze coming from the open door that leads outside. When she reached the door she fond that her cat, Napoleon, had knocked over a vase. The carpet was soaked with flowers and shattered glass everywhere.

After cleaning up the mess she headed back to her room, she just figured that either her parents or Lillian had left the door open so she simply closed it. When she came to her door she found it closed. She thought she had left it open, she was to upset to care. As she opened the door she saw someone standing there in the dark. It gave her a scare and she jumped a little.

"Who are you" she said with panic in her voice.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya I know its kinda short but o well what can u do? Please review. 


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, so wow I have this song by **HIM** stuck in my head. But who cares I love the song, I love the band, and I love Ville Valo!

Ok so im going to keep it short and sweet.

R&R

Tootles!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_After cleaning up the mess she headed back to her room, she just figured that either her parents or Lillian had left the door open so she simply closed it. When she came to her door she found it closed. She thought she had left it open, she was to upset to care. As she opened the door she saw someone standing there in the dark. It gave her a scare and she jumped a little._

"_Who are you" she said with panic in her voice._

"Whose there ….did u hear me who are you"

At that moment, the shadow lifted its head letting a pair of blood red eyes gaze into Cornelia's crystal blue ones. Stepping out of the shadows of darkness the creature slowly made its way towards the defenseless guardian, its hooded cloak swaying around it allowing only its eyes to show.

"Don't be afraid little guardian, I wont hurt you…………….at least not yet" it said as it kept working its way towards her.

"Please…...who are you? What do you want from me"? She said with a shaky voice, while looking around for something to defend herself. The only reply she got was the shallow breathing and glowering stare that was coming from the creature.

"Oh, you'll soon find out, you, and your friends".

"Elyon, do you have Elyon?" Cornelia asked.

"Why, yes infact I do believe I do" it said with a smirk, "Don't worry you will soon join her", "But first your going to do me a little favor".

"Never, what makes you think id ever agree to that".

"I thought you might say that so I have something of yours that might make you change your mind".

"What…What did you do?"

"Let's just say it might be in your best interest if you just did what I said".

**In the other room…..**

"Harold…" she said shaking her husband trying to wake him. "Harold wake up, I heard something".

"What, it was probably just the cat or one of the girls" he said drowsily to his wife.

"But, Harold!" Elizabeth exclaimed as he started to fall back into a deep sleep.

"Oh, fine ill do it myself" she said getting up out of bed.

As quietly, as she could Elizabeth got up and walked over to her door. She opened it and walked down the hall, stopping at her daughter's door, which was slightly ajar, she widened it at peeked in through the crack in the door. Lillian was asleep with only silent breaths coming from under her covers. Deciding that everything was ok, she decided just to go and get a drink of water, kissing her daughters cheek she left the room and continued down the stairs. On her way back up to her room she thought she herd a scream come from Cornelia's room. She put her ear to the door and listed, but when she herd no more noise she shrugged her shoulders and continued back to her bed were she again drifted back to a sound slumber.

**Back with Cornelia…..**

Cornelia sat huddled in the corner thinking over what the creature had just told her. She didn't know if she should just do what it said or tell the guardians, risking others and her own safety. Right then she noticed some movement over by her window. Slowly a figure opened the unlocked window and climbed into her room.

"Its back, the creature returned" she said to herself under a muffled breath before huddling down and hiding herself.

She wasn't going to let it get away this time, she would capture it to stop it from leaving. Silently she grabbed the lamp off her bedside table and watched as the shadow entered her room and made its way across the floor. When it passed her, she jumped out from her hiding spot smashing the lamp over the back of its head.

"YES!" she screamed (but just soft enough of a scream so now one herd her) while giving a little jump, proud of herself.

Leaving the room, she went to go find some rope, when she returned the creature was making some gargling noises, obviously regaining consciousness. Quickly she ran over to it and rolled it over so it was facing her, when she looked at its face though there was something that looked different about it. As her eyes continued to adjust to the darkness, she saw why.

"CALEB" she said letting out a small scream.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok so there is another chapter. Hope u all enjoyed it.

Tootles!


End file.
